Grace Newman
by OnceUponANaley
Summary: Piper is infatuated by Alex's new look...That sucked but check it out. This is a soon to be two shot Vauseman story filled with smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pretty people, I hope everyone has been having a great year thus far.**

**I wrote this a few weeks ago and like I normally do, I went back and made some changes. I must admit that I am not 100% confident in how it turned out because I had so many ideas. I rushed this story because I was so excited about it today and felt like I had to share it tonight. With that being said I think I will make it a two shot and add another chapter in the near future.**

**I hope you enjoy it! (read the AN at the end)**

Piper and Lorna walked into the casual restaurant on a Friday night looking for their girlfriends. Apparently Alex and Nicky had some sort of bet going on and whoever lost had to pay the bill on a date night for the four of them. Tonight the loser had to cash out so they were instructed to meet their mates at one of their favorite restaurants. As they scanned the crowded room both women found it odd that they couldn't find them. Normally they would of heard Alex's loud laugh or seen Nicky's hair but it was a busy night.

"Oh. My. Gawd" Lorna said in shock and began to walk quickly

"What?" Piper asked as her eyes followed Lorna who practically took off running. Three seconds later her eyes instantly became hooked when she noticed the vixen that was across the room. She sat with her shoulders slightly hunched and head down, which was odd for the normally confident woman. When Alex felt a pair of eyes on her she looked up to see her girlfriend fixated on her.

Piper, who had stop walking to gawk, finally found the courage to proceed toward the group when a fellow patron bumped into her. When she made it to Alex not a word was spoken as she stared at her face. She used her hands to touch the ends of Alex's now newly cut and recently dyed hair. Between that morning and this moment Alex went from brunette bombshell to a sultry redhead.

As if the color change wasn't enough, her previously shoulder blade length hair was now stylishly cut and stopped just above her shoulders. Piper continued to stare in wonder at Alex and still hadn't spoken a word.

"How did this happen?" she finally asked with her wide bambi eyes

Alex lowered her head, her self esteem withering away "Do you hate it?"

Piper smiled as her eyes danced

"Alex, you look sssooo fucking hot."

Alex looked up at her "Yeah?" she asked in a whisper nervously adjusting her glasses

Piper lost it when Alex's long fingers lined the frame of her glasses. Whenever the older woman was feeling vulnerable she unnecessarily adjusts her glasses. It gave Piper a peek into her softer side. Not to mention the move made Alex even sexier.

Piper grabbed her face, placing each hand on a cheek and kissed her hard on the lips. She snaked her fingers from her pale skin and into her hair.

All of Alex's insecurities vanished in this kiss. The couple was never one for excessive PDA in public, but this kiss broke all of those rules. Piper gripped Alex's hair and tugged lightly, causing Alex to whimper in her mouth and pull Pipers body closer to hers.

"Hey enough of that already" Nicky said slightly disgusted

"Oh leave them alone," Lorna said throwing her hand a Nicky

"No, they have an apartment for activity like this. Blondie is practically humping Vause's leg"

"You're just jealous because nobody is humping your leg" Lorna said with a smirk

"I'll be sure to use that against you in about 4 hours"

Lorna rolled her eyes knowing that Nicky liked to talk a big game but she wasn't going to put up a fight when they got home later.

Alex finally broke the kiss needing to breath. Piper's eyes were still closed as she tried to level her own breathing.

"Pipes..." was all Alex said. She knew Pipers mind was a big cloud at the moment and she needed her to come back down.

"Can we leave? Do you want to leave? We should leave" Piper said with only one thing on her mind.

Alex chuckled lowly "No we can't leave, you guys just got here."

Piper looked over and received a wave from Nicky. She was so wrapped up in Alex that she forgot about her friends. Piper blushed; embarrassed that she let herself get so caught up.

"Alex, I just love your hair. Its like you shoulda been born with that color" Lorna said with almost the same amount of twinkle Piper had in her eyes. It seemed that Piper wasn't the only one that thought Alex looked hot.

Piper bit her lip as she smiled and nodded agreeing with her friend. "What made you decide to do this?" Piper asked Alex

"I didn't." Alex said darkly throwing a look at Nicky

Piper looked at her confused

"You see your prideful girlfriend here thought she could, how did you put it Vause? Oh yeah, wipe the floor with my ass in a game of poker. Obviously that didn't happen"

"Al you never lose at poker" Piper said shocked

"I know! That's only reason I agreed to such a stupid bet."

"Well the stupid bet is going to get you laid tonight." Nicky said taking a swig of her beer.

"That was going to happen anyway," Alex said confidently making Piper blush

"Come on, lets get you a drink" Alex said standing up "What would you like Lorna?"

"Whatever Piper is having is fine. Thanks Alex"

Alex winked at her, letting her know she got it and Lorna melted in her seat. She made an audible oohh sound that took them all by surprise.

"Lorna what the hell?" Nicky said astonished

She leaned back in shock and her mouth was agape "I don't know what happened" she said as her hands went to cover her face

Alex made a pointed look at Nicky and laughed before taking Pipers hand and leading her to the bar. Piper stood in front of her leaning on the bar and Alex was flush behind her. After Piper ordered two tequila sunrises she turned around to face Alex; who's hands have been playing with her hip.

"Are you trying to make me explode in here?

Alex smirked and lifted her eyebrow at Piper amused.

"Don't, don't do that, that's not fair." She said raising her finger

"Don't do what?" Alex laughed honestly confused

"The sexy eyebrow thing and stop touching your glasses and don't touch me" Piper said pushing Alex's hands off of her hips

Sarcastically she responded, "Do you want me to stop breathing too?" After a second Alex features softened and she looked at Piper genuinely "I didn't think you would like it."

Piper had a very serious face "Oh, I don't." she paused "I absolutely love it. What made you cut it too? That wasn't part of the bet."

"The lady that did it said it would look good"

"Remind me to thank her"

Piper chuckled and Alex placed her hands back on her hip. "What?"

"You look like a sexy…..badass…." Piper couldn't think of what she was trying to say so she went with "detective"

"Detective?" Alex chuckled

"Yeah detective, detective Grace Newman "

Now Alex was really laughing "Grace Newman? That's the sexiest name you could come up with?" Alex asked with a tilted head

Piper defended the new identity she has come up with for her girlfriend "That's a nice name, besides, you know I'm not good on my feet"

"Yeah, you're better on your back" Alex said before reaching around Piper and grabbing the drinks the bartender just placed down and walking back to their friends.

Once they got back to the table, their appetizers had arrived and they began to eat. They enjoyed conversation about recent situations that were happening in their lives and current events. Of course with Nichols and Alex a great deal of teasing was also taking place.

Every once in a while, Alex would rub Piper thigh under the table or grab her hand for a few moments. Although this was nothing new, she felt the effects of her small touches more than ever.

"I cant stop looking at you" Piper said in awe

"Well stop. You're freaking me out," Alex said before returning to the conversation.

After another thirty minutes, they decided it was time to go. Alex covered the bill as promised, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

Once they got home, Piper ran off to the bathroom since she insisted on holding it so they could get home sooner. After she relieved herself and freshened up she decided to leave her jeans on the floor seeing as she wouldn't need them. She then excitedly opened the bathroom door to find her room was empty. She went out to the living room and Alex was nowhere to be found. Then there was a knock at the door. Piper looked through the peephole and saw that it was Alex.

Piper opened the door to find her long legged, voluptuous girlfriend standing before her in business pants and a button up shirt with one too many buttons left opened. Her pale skin complemented her hair and attire so well.

Alex was looking directly at Piper with a raised eyebrow and a serious face.

"Ms. Chapman?" Alex asked as she extended her arm to shake Pipers. "Detective Grace Newman"

Piper's body suddenly folded at a 45-degree angle "Aaaahhh" Piper pepped out and her knees buckled inward as she held on to the doorframe. That was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to her in her life. Her eyes closed and she slowly opened them again and tried to excuse herself.

Alex tried hard not to break her character. She had never seen Piper physically express her arousal in such a manner without any physical provoking.

"Ms. Chapman, are you alright?"

Piper whispered "One second" awkwardly trying to turn around to go back to the bathroom without doing too much moving.

Alex was amused now "I don't really have much time. There was a robbery across the street and I just need to know if you noticed any suspicious activity last night. Approximately between the hours of 11:30pm and 1am"

Piper slowly collected herself and finally stood up right.

"Ugh, suspicious activity? No detective I haven't"

"Ok, do you mind if I ask what you were doing at the time Ms. Chapman?"

"It's Piper," she said with a little more confidence. She was able to compose herself and was now ready to play along. "and I'm not sure if it's appropriate to discuss what I was doing at that time last night"

"Everything is confidential, Piper" she added her name huskily

Piper cleared her throat "Well detective, I was pleasuring myself last night"

Alex smirked at Piper who, was doing a great job of remaining in character and didn't blush, as she normally would. "Oh I see. Well this could of happened between 11:30 and 1 so at anytime around your, pleasuring, did you hear a disturbance"

Piper laughed and covered her face in the most adorable manner "Oh Detective Newman, this went on well past 1am"

Now it was Alex who found herself becoming hot and bothered. She licked her lips and checked out the blonde from head to toe.

"You know Piper, a pretty lady like you shouldn't being answering the door in her panties. Especially when there has been recent criminal activity happening in the area. "

Piper began to rub her hands over her thighs and make her way up her body "You're right it isn't safe. I just wasn't expecting anyone and well, it is that time of the night where I like to" Piper paused and played with her breast "pleasure myself"

Alex's mouth hung open as she watched Piper play wit herself in the doorway. She noticed her girlfriend's fixated glare and decided to get things going.

"How rude of me, I didn't even invite you in"

Alex was broken from her trance "It's ok, I need to get going. Lots of neighbors to interview" she began to turn as Piper grabbed her hand

"Please detective, I insist." She made it a point to obviously stare at Alex's ample cleavage before she moved her eyes to her lips "You look a little thirsty"

With that Alex stepped in and sat down while Piper got her a glass of water. After she handed her the glass she sat opposite of her on the couch.

"You should really keep your blinds closed at night. There are a lot of sick people out here."

"You're right" Piper said as she got up to close the blinds and she could feel Alex starring at her ass. When she turned back around she asked "Were you checking me out detective?"

Alex smirked "Was that not your intent?"

Piper slowly walked back to her and Alex stood up from her spot on the couch. Piper didn't stop until they were a foot apart. They stared at each other for a moment before Alex hooked her finger in Pipers panties and pulled her towards her. She used her other hand to caress the blonde upper chest.

"You are a very bad girl Ms. Chapman. Answering your door in panties, masturbating all hours of the night and inviting me in knowing that I want to fuck you senseless" Alex pulled her head back by her hair and ran her nose along her neck "I should take you downtown and have my way with you"

Piper felt the moisture in her panties double as Alex spoke. She reached up and began to unbutton Alex's shirt. "Yeah, you think I'm a bad girl?" Piper asked after she finished the last button and began to peel Alex's shirt off of her. "Punish me then" Piper challenged, as she looked Alex dead in the eyes.

Alex smirked before ripping off Pipers tank top and attacking her breast. Alex nibbled on her nipple causing just the right amount of pain to rip through her body.

Pipers hands mad their way to Alex's pants and she tugged at them before they came loose falling to the ground. Alex stepped out of them while keeping her mouth on Pipers chest.

Piper pushed Alex off of her so she could get a full view of the sexy woman she was currently addressing as Detective Newman. She was wearing black boy shorts and a push up bra. Her ass always looked amazing in boy shorts and her fully developed chest was over spilling begging Piper to touch them.

Just as Piper reached out to massage her girlfriend's full breast, Alex slapped her. Piper withdrew her hand and Alex slowly got on her knees. She looked up at Piper who moved her hands to her red hair and slowly pulled down her panties. They were soaked and Alex tisked as she examined them.

"Oh Piper, you're so wet." She said as she caressed her thighs nipping random spots here and there. "I bet you taste amazing"

"Why don't you try it?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Piper moaned "Very much. I've always had a thing for cops"

"Get on the couch" Alex said and instructed her to get on her knees at the end of the couch. Alex slide between her legs and lowered Piper so her face was just under her center. "Hold on to the back of the couch Ms. Chapman. It's time that I search you"

Piper had never been more ready for Alex than she was at this moment. She looked down and saw the sexiest woman in the world between her legs ready to send her into overdrive and her arousal heightened even more.

Alex wasted no time. She began to eat Pipers pussy as if it were her fist meal in days. Her tongue pleased every inch of her dripping cunt, going in and out of her professionally. Soon enough she moved to her clit. Alex held a firm grip on Pipers thighs and she felt the blonde begin to ride her face.

"Oh shit, Grace!" Piper screamed enjoying Alex's savage like behavior. Her legs began to shake and her walls tighten. "Oh fuck"

Alex smirked and continued for a few more seconds before stopping.

"No, why? Don't stop" Piper heaved out of breath

Alex chuckled and moved from between her legs. She sat on the couch and told Piper to "Come here"

Piper did as told and Alex positioned her so the blonde was straddling her. Piper's juices were dripping on Alex as they kissed passionately. Piper soon began to grind her hips on Alex her moisture painting her leg. The redhead laughed into their kiss.

"Alright, Ms. Chapman, I get it" she took her hand and wrapped it around Pipers neck before moving it down her body and stopping at her stomach. She pushed her backwards and Piper looked at her oddly. "Trust me, I'm a detective" Piper leaned all the way back so her head was on the floor and her legs now rapped around Alex's waist.

Without wasting anytime Alex dove two fingers into her wet pussy that was looking up at her. Piper gasped and cursed, "Oh fuck me"

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" Alex began to move her fingers in and out of her girlfriend with skill

"Do you like that? You like not having to make yourself come for a change?" Piper was focusing on holding this new position while experiencing the pleasure "Answer me"

"Yes, I fucking love it"

Alex continued to drive in and out of her "You wanted to fuck me didn't you? You saw me through the peephole and didn't bother to put on any pants. Then you invited me in so I could stare at your hot ass didn't you? You're such a bad girl." Alex began to use her other hand to circle her clit

"I'm, I'm shit, a bad girl"

"Say I'm a bad girl that loves to be fucked"

Piper could barely comprehend what was going on. She was hanging upside down off of her couch, being fucked by her girlfriend under and alias and it was overwhelming. Between Alex's fingers and the blood rushing to her head she felt a totally different type of delight take over her.

"I love it"

"You love what?"

Piper's face scrunched and Alex could feel her legs loosening around her.

"I loved to be fucked"

Alex stopped playing with her clit and used that hand to hold her in place.

"Now scream my name as you come"

Alex curled her fingers as Piper came "Grace! Oh God, I love you Grace Newman"

Alex kept her fingers in Piper as she lowered her to the ground and hovered over her. She placed kisses on her chest and helped her come down from her orgasm.

Once Piper, came back to reality and Alex removed herself the blonde began to laugh. She reached up and kissed Alex. "You're incredible," she said as she was still laughing. The orgasm was so amazing that she felt high. "I like Grace a lot" Piper confessed looking at Alex

"Really because I thought you loved her" Alex said teasing Piper and ending their session with a passionate kiss as she ran her hands lovingly along her body.

**AN: **

**The ending is a little botched, but like I said I was super amped to get this out. **

**While I have your attention I just have to get this off my chest. I already do not like this Stella girl. I heard she would be on the show a few months ago and now that it is confirmed I do not like it one bit. Alex and Piper finally have a chance to reconcile things (after Alex bites her head off for getting her sent back to prison) and here comes this sexy tattooed lady to fuck everything up. Oh well, i guess thats all a part of the magic. Maybe I will change my mind about her once I get to see what she's all about. **

**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I already have in mind what I want to do for the next chapter but suggestions are welcomed. I need roleplaying ideas, so please review with a suggestion if you have one. Peace. **


	2. Doctor Chapman

**To say I am a horrible person is an understatement. 7 months is way too long, we could have almost had a baby! I battled with this chapter. I was originally going to post a bondage type of chapter but 50 Shades was coming out around the same time and I didn't want to seem like I was following a trend. So then I went back to the drawing board and drew and drew and drew. Nothing! Then I watched season three and had no desire to write for Vauseman at all. **

**Since then I have read some fanfiction from a few of my favorite authors and it's gotten me back in the spirit. I noticed I posted Mr. Sandman (My first OITNB fic) one year ago today so I went to a coffee shop and busted this out. I apologize if the name switching confuses you or the grammar is horrible, I left my charger at home and have 2 minutes to post this before my laptop dies.**

**This is for everyone that left me a review or PM encouraging me to post another chapter. **

"Alex, let go" Piper said as she struggled against her girlfriend's tight hold. "I'm going to be late"

"Don't leave me here to die" Alex protested as she threw a leg over Piper trapping her under their sheets indefinitely.

"Ugh, you're not even sick anymore. Now you're just looking for pity."

Alex inhaled a deep breath out of shock from such words leaving her lovers lips.

She relaxed her body all at once allowing the blonde to be free. Alex then rolled onto her back. "Screw you, I am not," she said with a nasty scowl.

Piper rolled onto her stomach and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "You just want me to take care of you," she said in her face with an adorable smirk, letting the redhead know she was teasing her. Yet Alex wasn't amused and looked straight ahead at the ceiling.

"Aw Ally, I'm sorry" she leaned over to give her a kiss and Alex fake coughed in her face. Piper withdrew with a disgusted facial expression.

"Stop, calling me that"

Piper wiped imaginary spit off of her face and mocked annoyance. Honestly, she knew Alex was still sick. The redhead wasn't one to mope. She was always doing something or going somewhere. The fact that she hadn't left the house in three days said a lot.

Piper had been taking good care of her; and since last night she seems to be in the recovery stage.

"Rude" Piper said with a flick of imaginary spit off her face.

Alex lifted the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed when Piper grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Orange Juice"

"Ly down grumpy, I'll get you some juice"

Alex began to lay back down but still spitefully replied "I wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting"

Piper rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed.

After she gave Alex her OJ she then went to take a shower, get dressed and make Alex a quick breakfast.

She carefully walked back to their room with a tray of oatmeal, toast and tea and placed it on the nightstand"

"It's hot so don't touch it for a while"

"Thanks" she said sitting up

Piper glanced at Alex once she placed down the food. "Don't look so sad. I'll be back soon and with lunch." She said with a big smile trying to cheer her up "Whatever you want just text me, ok?"

Alex contradicted herself by nodding yes all the while groaning. She took Pipers hand and pulled her until she was standing next to her hugging her stomach. Piper sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex put her forehead on Pipers and went for a kiss.

Piper chuckled and pulled back "Oh now I get a kiss? Is this how this works?"

Alex whimpered indicating that she didn't want to be teased anymore. Piper placed her hands on Alex's cheeks and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"I'll be back."

"Sorry I've been such a grouch. Thanks for taking care of me Doctor Chapman" she added sweetly

Piper took note of her soft voice and vulnerable state. She placed another kiss on her lips "Anything for you Ally" she said playfully

Alex groaned again and fell back on her pillow-causing Piper to giggle as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Somewhere between coconut oil and late shipments Piper zoned out on her meeting with Polly. About ten minutes ago she received a simple text from Alex.

_Lentil soup and half__of a tomato and mozzarella sandwich…PLEASE_

Piper responded _Ok, I should be done here in 30 minutes. I'll head straight home after I pick it up. _

Not expecting another reply, Piper looked down at her phone when the familiar ping noise sounded off.

_Thank you Doc._

Piper smiled at the last word, Doc. When Alex called her Doctor Chapman earlier that morning it intrigued her. She wasn't sure if it was her sweet voice or sad face, but it struck her in a different way. She had forgotten about it until she received the last text from Alex.

After pretending to listen to her best friend and business partner for the past fifteen minutes she came to a conclusion.

She loved taking care of her girlfriend. Typically Alex would be the one catering to Piper. She would always plan dates for them, or surprise her with gifts and acts of kindness. In fact she even made sure that Piper always came first whenever they were having sex.

In that moment Piper felt an overwhelming sense of desire for her lover and it showed on her face.

"Hello earth to Piper. You know you're the one that called this meeting. I would much rather be getting a mani/pedi."

When Piper blushed and didn't respond Polly grabbed her phone.

"Ugh, of course your texting supercunt. Pipe are you so pussy whipped that asking for lentil soup makes you blush?"

"No!" she said snatching back her phone "Alex is sick"

"So? What's with the day dreaming?"

Piper was a bit hesitant knowing that Polly didn't like discussing her relationship. When her best friend whipped her hand around telling her to get it out she responded "Well I've been taking care of her and this morning she called me Doctor Chapman."

Polly looked at her like _that's it?_

"aaannnndddd ttthhheeennnn?"

"Then she called me doctor again in that last text"

"I'm not following"

Piper paused and then leaned forward and whispered "Do you and Pete….role play?"

"Oh gross, I am not getting involved in your lesbian sexcapades."

"It was a simple question," Piper said leaning back, slightly offended

Polly realized she may have hurt her friend's feelings and takes a deep breath before speaking " We may or may not have dabbled in a little Tarzan and Jane reenactment"

Piper slapped her hand on the table out of shock and called her friend a "Slut"

Polly shrugs at the term "So what? Are you going to play doctor for Alex?"

"I'm thinking about it…Last week after she dyed her hair we pretended she was a detective investigating a crime. She rang the doorbell and I saw her standing there in that trench coat. I almost came on spot." She said remembering the night while rubbing her neck.

"Too much, Pipe"

"Sorry" she said calming back down

"Ok" Polly said before taking a breath for courage "Pete and I role play a little more than I lead on. I may have some things you can borrow." She said standing up from her kitchen table and having Piper do the same "But I swear, if you return it with any pussy juice on it I can never talk to you again."

* * *

Piper came into the apartment quickly, kicking off her shoes and leaving them at the door. She didn't see Alex so she ran into the kitchen and dumped her bags on the counter. Alex heard the commotion and came out of their room.

"Why are you running?" Alex asked as she went over to the bags and began to look through them.

Piper was washing her hand and looked over her shoulder to see Alex getting too close to her bag of props. As she horridly rinsed and dried her hands she couldn't help but take in her lovers appearance.

Alex's red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, with pieces flying about. She wore a tank top with no bra, leaving Piper to imagine herself doing many things to them. The only other material she had on was a pair of cotton panties. Her nose was red, as was her skin from the high body temperature that came along with her cold. Piper took one more second to adore her.

As Alex pulled out her soup Piper came behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaving a kiss on her neck.

"Hi" Piper whispered on her skin

Alex turned around at the softness of the blonde's voice.

"Hi" she said leaning down for a quick kiss

"Are you feeling better?" Piper asked with genuine concern

"So much better now" Alex said causing Piper to blush

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring this to you"

Alex turned back around and started to take out more food "it's ok Pipes, I can.."

Piper lightly pushed her away

"I want to. Go" she said showing her the exit with an extended hand

Alex compiled and made her way back to the bedroom. After Piper served her, she told Alex she was going to send a few emails and she would be back to check on her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Piper was dressed and ready. She was nervous, super nervous, but thinking about Alex and her arousal overpowered any other feelings.

Piper took a deep breath and knocked on her bedroom door twice before opening it.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Newman"

Alex looked away from her book at Piper and her mouth fell agape. Piper wore a tight red business dress, which hugged her in all of the right ways. On her feet she pranced around in a pair of designer heels that Alex got her for her birthday. She also confidently wore a white lab coat. She held a clipboard and a stethoscope framed her neck.

In the midst of checking her out it clicked that she had referred to her as Ms. Newman. Being the collected person Alex is, she began to play along.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Chapman" she replied with a shit eating grin.

Noticing her girlfriends smile Piper had to turn her back for a moment as to not break character. She loved that her girlfriend was intrigued and it gave her the self-assurance to keep going.

Piper turned back around with a swing of her coat showing her confidence.

"So it says here that for several days you have had a high fever, cough and runny nose"

"Yeah doc, I'm not feeling too well"

Piper rubbed her hands together approached her smirking patient who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. The blonde began to massage her glands.

"Any nausea?" she asked

When Piper looked down she saw that Alex, or Grace, was looking at her cleavage. The red head eventually looked up when the doctor stopped rubbing her glands.

"No" she simply stated

"Ok. Well I'm just going to do a few things like listen for fluid and infection." Piper took the stethoscope from around her neck and placed the buds in her ears. She then made eye contact with Grace and held it as she placed the cold material on the top of her chest. Piper maintained contact as she slowly dragged the circular object down her lover's chest. She only looked away when she traced Grace's erect nipple. After teasing the redhead she placed it on her heart.

"Are you ok Ms. Newman? Your heart is beating quite rapidly," Piper whispered out. Her patient was looking up at her with lustful eyes and her chest rising and falling with great movement. Piper could feel her core becoming warm and slick. She wasn't sure how much longer she could play.

"I'm a little on edge to be honest"

Piper removed the stethoscope from her heart and leaned forward to place it on her lower back, listening to her kidneys. She made a point to rub her chest against Grace's. The smell of Pipers hair and the brushing against her nipples was driving her mad, but she dare not touch.

"You're kidneys sound great. Have you been taking any over the counter drugs?"

"Yeah, I've been hopped up off of cough syrup for two days."

Piper clapped her hands together. "Well Ms. Newman…"

"It's Grace"

"Grace, I don't want to prescribe you anything because it's just a common cold. Eventually it will fade."

"Any ideas on how I can get it to fade quicker?"

Doctor Chapman placed her stethoscope down before turning back around

"Well you can drink hot liquids"

"I've been doing that," Grace says standing up

Piper takes a step towards her "Or you can try sleeping with an extra pillow under your head"

Newman takes a step "I'm sick of being stuck in bed"

Piper licks her lips while looking at Grace's chest before saying "I also find that sweating it out will rid of it pretty quickly"

The redhead lifts an eyebrow and her eyes travel the flustered blondes body "Sweat? Are you suggesting I go play a pick up game of basketball doctor?" she smirks

"If physical activity isn't your thing," she says with playful blue eyes

"Oh its my thing"

"Then I suggest a long, hot, steamy shower."

"I think I can manage that" Grace says reaching out for her but she takes a step back and picks up her clipboard. She writes something down and then hands it to Grace.

"This is your prescription. You should get it filled immediately. You know, so you can start to feel better."

Grace looked down at the paper as Dr. Chapman pushed her out the door.

**STEAMY SHOWER SEX**

Before Grace could respond Piper closed the door in her face. "10 minutes" she could faintly hear the blonde say. Shortly after she heard the shower water come on and uncharacteristically danced away while she let Piper prepare for her fantasy.

* * *

Like clockwork Grace knocked on the bedroom door ten minutes later. When she didn't hear a response she said, "Dr. Chapman, I'm coming in now"

Grace opened the bedroom door and saw that it was empty. The bathroom door was cracked and she could see the steam escaping the misty room. Suddenly the door closed behind her and she jumped. She turned around to see her girlfriend in one the sexiest set's of lingerie she had ever seen. She stuck with the red theme and wore a lacey bra that left full view of her erect nipples. Her thong was a match to her bra and the V cut made her tone stomach look more perfect than usual. She still stood tall in heels and the lab coat laid atop it all. Her short hair was down and messy, framing her features and blue eyes.

Grace instinctively rushed towards Dr. Chapman but she placed a hand out and stopped her. This was her act and she wasn't going to let Grace take control, not this time.

With the shake of her blonde head, letting Ms. Newman know to stop she circled around the red head. She stopped behind Grace and made slow circles on her hips and worked her way up her sides lifting her shirt in the same motion. She rid her of her shirt and stepped back to look at her frame from behind. Grace was anxious; looking over her shoulder at the blonde. She wasn't use to being the one that was being gawked at. Piper normally did her starring throughout the day stealing kisses at random moments. During sex it was "Grace" that marveled. She felt a little insecure but that changed when Piper came in front of her and took her nipple in her mouth tugging and sucking while she cupped her ass.

Dr. Chapman bit hard on her nipple causing Ms. Newman to yelp in pain. She then got on her knees and dragged her panties down to her ankles purposefully dragging her nails along her legs with them. Piper lifted each of the taller woman's legs, to ride of the cotton, taking the time to kiss her inner thighs. She then wrapped her arms around one of her thighs held it tightly inhaling her scent. Piper knew she had to act before she fell back out of character so she slowly stood up and began to back Grace into the foggy bathroom.

"Are you ready to sweat it out Grace?"

"As ever Doctor"

Piper smiled before stepping into the bathroom herself. Grace stared at her in wonder waiting for the next command. Piper approached her and placed her thigh between her legs. She placed a hand on her stomach and slid it down between them. She removed her thigh and replaced it with her hand feeling moisture on her palm she smiled. She used two fingers to rub slow circles on her clitoris. Grace rested her head on the doctor's shoulder and gripped her hips. After a minute of precious pleasure, Piper stopped and lifted Grace's head.

"Get in the shower" she said taking a step back and watching her step in. From outside the shower she continued " Take a minute to relax, I'll be back"

Grace ran her head under the hot water. The thick air made it hard to breath, but so easy at the same time. The pounding water on her back, along with whatever aroma Piper added to the shower was helping to relieve the tension in her shoulders. Just as she began to miss her lover the familiar arms wrapped around her waist and caressed her breast. To her surprise the blonde began to leave ice cold open mouth kisses on her spine. The hot and cold combination spiked her arousal to a new height and she had to turn around and kiss her.

When their lips connected all resolve was lost and hands were everywhere. The piece of ice had been passed to Grace who took a break to chew it, the crunch making them both giggle. Piper continued to laugh as she got down on her knees for a second time. She reached to the corner of the shower and placed her hand in a cup that Ms. Newman just noticed. She put another piece of ice in her mouth. This time she moved her open mouth up and down Grace's pale thigh, getting higher each time until she finally reached her destination. She let the ice fall from her mouth and use her cold lips to suck on Graces' clit. Grace bit her bottom lip and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and leaned her back against the tile.

Piper then easily slipped two fingers into her lover and moved them in and out of her with learned skill. Grace's grip on her hair became tighter and she knew she was close. Piper looked up at her girlfriend with big eyes and that made Grace lose it.

She tried to push Pipers head away but she stayed in place sucking on her nub until she was doubled over and her walls were no longer tightening around her fingers.

Piper stood up and let Grace rest her weight on her. Piper kissed Grace hotly, but the redhead had no energy to reciprocate. Piper was proud to say the least. but she wanted more. She wanted Grace to say her name, just as she was made to the other night. So she reached down and turned off the water, pulling along a dazed Grace.

Piper laid Grace on the bed and went back to get her cup of almost melted ice.

Grace's eyes were barely open as she watched her girlfriend run a piece of ice around both nipples and down her stomach, leaving it in her belly button. Piper then spread Grace's legs positioning one of her thighs back between her legs as she slurped up the ice and followed the trail she left around her nipples.

Grace looked absolutely stunned as she looked up at her girlfriend. Piper then reached behind her and used a finger to dip into Grace.

"You taste amazing," she said before sucking off her finger.

"Pipes" Alex said as she reached up for her breast.

Piper slapped her hand away, shocking even herself. "That's not my name"

"Dr. Chapman, are you as wet for me as I am for you?"

Piper thought for a moment, before touching herself coating a single digit. She then sat back on Grace's, letting her moisture cover her thigh.

"You tell me," she said painting Grace's her lips with her juice.

"I want to fuck you so bad"

Piper giggled and moved her face down to her core "maybe next time" she said before plunging her tongue into Grace. She gripped the sheets around her and lifted a knee, which Piper then roughly pushed back down so nothing could be in her way.

"Ugh, Doctor," Alex said thrashing her head.

Piper smirked in her pussy. "Are you feeling better Grace?"

"100 percent. You're….the best….doctor ever, ever"

Piper inserted her middle and ring finger into Grace, being sure not to stop until the length of both fingers disappeared inside of her. Grace arched her back, lifting off the bed. Piper placed her body over one of her legs and her forearm over her lower abdomen. She then quickly moved in and out of her until she felt her coming undone. She wiggled and squirmed calling out the Doctors name until she came back to reality.

Grace used her knee to push Piper towards her and they wrestled in a passionate kiss. Grace trying desperately to top Piper but she wasn't having it. When the redhead realized Piper wasn't giving up, she placed her hands on the blonde's hip and pushed down hard and moved her hips so she was rolling her clit on her thigh. She protested for a while, but the pleasure eventually began to take over Pipers body.

Piper wrapped her arm around Grace's neck and kept her body tightly wrapped around hers as grace guided her hips. When Piper picked up the pace Grace let go and slapped her ass leaving a red mark. She loved when Piper lost all control like this, moving uncontrollably and breathing erratically. She slapped her ass again and when she felt the extra gush leak onto her leg and Piper bite her shoulder she knew she was coming. She gripped the smaller woman's ass, as she made shorter, harder grinds, getting every bit out of her orgasm. She continued to hold on to Grace, whimpering in her ear as she came back to this world.

Piper slowly sat up still straddling Alex's thigh, fanning her neck. Looking down at her lover's hands running over her sweaty body she said, "You always find a way to sneak one in don't you?"

Alex shrugged and continued to run her hands on the blonde's upper body. "You're the shit. Incase you didn't know."

"Yeah? Not too corny, the whole doctor thing?"

"Not even a little"

"Good" Piper said leaning down to kiss her before hoping off of the bed

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she lazily turned on her side. Arm outstretched for her girlfriend

"To check the lab coat for pussy juice"

**I hope you liked it or at the very least got a little excited *wink wink*.Please review! Let me know what you hated, what confused you and of course any suggestions. I plan on posting more often so any advice works. I'm not sure if I will post another Grace story or just random ones already written. So I will leave the story as incomplete for now. I look forward to reading your thoughts.**


	3. This Drive

**Eh, so this happened. A little rushed, but whatever. It just kind of sprang on me. I think its because I've been watching too much Jelly and Day. Please review.**

Piper was being a brat and she knew it. She and Alex were having one of their famous…discussions and Piper, per usual, took it too far.

"I'm going for a drive" Alex said feed up. She briskly sought her keys that were hung by the front door.

Piper quickly moved in front of the redhead "Alex I was kidding"

Alex easily brushed past her not failing to nudge her shoulder on the way.

Piper lifted her wrist to her lips and snorted.

Red hair flipped, "This is funny?" sarcasm dripped from her voice

The blonde took Alex's stillness as an opportunity and wrapped her arms around. "I'm sorry," she said leaving kisses on her jawline

"No" Alex pushed her off and Piper looked at her with seductive eyes "Sex will not fix this" she moved away from her and grabbed her keys

"You're right it wont fix it, but" she approached her again and grabbed her by her belt buckles. "It will make you feel so, so good." She leaned in and asked in her ear, "Don't I make you feel good Al?"

"Yeah you do" she responded before pulling back "and other times you make me feel like shit."

Alex brushed off Pipers hands and walked out the door, leaving Piper stagnant.

As soon as she got in she started the car. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she took a deep breath. She was trying to figure out how she loved someone who annoyed her so much.

_Tap, Tap, Tap….. _Alex slowly lifted her head and looked to her left.

She was frustrated and burst "Are you fucking kidding?"

"You hate me" Piper said as Alex rolled down the window

"Piper, go back inside" she demanded, "It 1am and I need some space"

Piper was hurt by her words and Alex could see it in her eyes. She tried to quickly fix her face but it was too late. With the twist of her heels she walked back towards the house.

Alex felt bad, but relieved at the same time. She loved her girlfriend, but she needed the drive.

Just as she put her crossover in gear Piper stopped walking.

Realization dawned upon her "She doesn't have a fucking key" Alex yelled slamming on the steering wheel. She pulled up next to her.

"I don't have my…"

"Yeah I know" she cut her off

Alex swears she saw Piper smirk when she got in the car. Naturally she hits the gas before the blonde has the time to put on her seatbelt and she hit the seat hard. Alex smirks.

"You did that….."

"Don't. Talk."

Piper turned in her seat and faced forward as Alex speed down the street.

* * *

Silence, fifteen minutes of unwanted emotions filling the white noise.

"I'm sorry that I make you feel shitty." Piper finally said

Alex shook her head "Sometimes I don't know if you hear yourself speak. Excuse me for reducing myself to such vocabulary, but you are mean. I guess saying that makes me mean too but…. I don't know."

"I don't know why I say the things I do… I don't want to hurt you."

They were quite again. This time Alex opened her palm and Piper didn't waste anytime lacing her fingers between hers.

"Just….say nice things" Alex said avoiding eye contact with Piper. She knew she was smiling and she didn't want to give in to her blue eyes.

"Nice like, I love you?" she asked kissing her hand sweetly

Alex rolled her eyes.

Piper spoke again "Like, I think you're beautiful?"

"Oh get the fuck outta here. You're pathetic," she finally said looking at Piper.

A minute later Alex backed into the drug store parking spot. She looked at Piper who already took off her seat and was smiling. "Give mama a kiss."

The redhead snorted and leaned in for a soft kiss. Piper pulled her in for more and hummed against her lips.

"Lets go home" she said looking into her girlfriends green eyes.

"We will, but I'm still not having sex with you."

"Ugh, why?" she whined sinking into her seat.

"Because" Alex said opening the door

"Alex." She pouted

"Piper." She stressed

"But…"

"No butts from me tonight"

"Not fair"

Alex got out of the car and asked "Do you want anything?"

"An orgasm"

Alex laughed loudly before shutting the door and walking inside.

From the parking lot Piper could see Alex looking at a few items. Piper couldn't help but admire the way her girlfriends jeans sat on her hips. The way her red hair brushed against her broad shoulders were driving her wild. She smirked and pulled out her phone.

Alex felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see she had a text from Piper. Figuring she changed her mind and wanted something she opened it.

_You look so sexy. I'm wet just looking at you._

Alex smiled at her phone before replying.

_I'll pick up a hand towel. _

Alex put her phone back in her pocket and looked at some chips.

A minute later she heard the facetime ringtone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked smiling at her mischievous girlfriend.

"I want a snickers." Piper said "It's behind you"

Alex snorted as she bent down to get the candy bar. "You couldn't text me because?"

When Alex stood back up she looked at her phone and saw that Piper had pulled her tank top to the side and was rubbing her nipples. "Because I want you to see what you do to me when you bend down."

Alex's voice caught in her throat "Pipes"

"I want you to do it too," she said lowly

Alex looked behind her.

"It's only you baby, please"

The next thing Alex knew she was slowly rubbing her nipples.

"Mmmm mmm, that is not how you like it. Do it how you like it"

Alex hesitated before tugging on her nipple.

"Yeah just like that." Piper said fidgeting "Now take your finger, and slowly suck on it."

"That's too much Pipes" she faintly replied already feeling the pool of wetness in her panties.

"Look" Piper said showing that she had removed her shorts and was running finger along her hip. "It will feel like you are inside of me"

When Alex sucked her finger Piper moaned, "I bet your tongue feels so soft. I miss the way it feels on my clit."

At those words Piper began to move down the isle, "I'm so wet for you."

"Well come and get me baby" Piper said before hanging up.

As Alex made her way to the car she could see that Piper already had one leg up and was indeed touching herself.

"Holy Shit" Alex said as she opened the door. It was locked. "Unlock the door"

Piper shook her head no and smiled naughtily as she cracked the window a few inches. "Why?"

"Games, you want to play games right now? Ok, fine. Open the door because I want to fuck you."

"That sounds good, but…..well you said no sex tonight"

"Yeah, I did. Then you .."

"I What?" Piper asked as she began to pump her fingers in and out of herself

Alex pressed her tongue against her cheek. "Fuck Piper" she said throwing her hands

"I am fucking Piper"

"I want to fuck Piper" she mostly said to herself

Pipers' breathing was picking up and she used her other hand to play with her clit.

"Don't you dare cum"

"It feels so good" she breathed out

Alex leaned against the door frustrated. She couldn't look at Piper or she would combust. That's when she had an idea.

She turned around with a smug smile tapped on the window.

"Hey, having fun?"

Piper shook her head yes

"I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I didn't think you would start without me."

Piper looked at her confused before she saw it in her eyes.

"Grace?"

"Who else?"

Piper thought for a second before she rolled down the window and Grace rested her head against in her hand. "Every time I see you, you're up to no good." She made a pointed look at her center "This time you're knuckle deep in trouble."

Piper froze at her words

"Please don't stop because of me" Piper removed her fingers, but still rubbed her clit "Mmm, I like that"

Piper continued to pleasure herself, as she looked Grace in the eyes.

"Faster" Grace demanded

Piper rubbed until she felt it cuming "I'm close" she panted

Grace took her time opening the door and sliding in to sit on the floor. She took over for Pipers fingers with her thumb and rubbed against her clit as her tongue licked her insides. "Thought I showed up just to watch you do all the work?" She then moved her tongue up to her clit and licked until she came.

Piper shook as her orgasm overpowered her. "You are amazing Grace Newman."

"I know" The red head said before standing up and winking.

The taller woman smirked, walked around to the drivers side and opened the door. "Ready baby?"

Piper blushed before taking her girlfriends hand "Yeah Alex, let's go home"


End file.
